


Rebellion 2.0

by confused_wolf_puppy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy
Summary: Lucifer und Cloe versuchen eine Verbrecher-Gang in einer alten Fabrikhalle zu stellen. Der Zugriff läuft jedoch komplett aus dem Ruder
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Zugriff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).



Kapitel 1: Zugriff

Lucifer saß auf dem Beifahrersitz und betrachtete aus dem Augenwinkel Cloes verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck. Das kannte er von ihr. Wenn sie einmal mit ihren Gedanken in einen Fall eingestiegen war, würden diese sie nicht mehr loslassen, bis der Täter geschnappt wurde. Auch wenn er ihr das nie ins Gesicht sagen würde, bewunderte er doch den Ehrgeiz der Polizistin.

Der Wagen donnerte ruckartig in eine scharfe Linkskurve, sodass Lucifer hart gegen die Autotür gedrückt wurde.   
Das letzte Stück fuhr Cloe mit ausgeschaltetem Licht vor, um nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Schließlich kam das Fahrzeug direkt neben einem Schlagloch zum Stehen und in Windeseile stiegen die Ermittler ins Freie. 

Die Halle, auf die die Beiden zusteuerten, war die leerstehende Fertigungsstätte einer nun stillgelegten Automobilfabrik. Über die Jahre hinweg war das Gebäude stark heruntergekommen und selbst die Fenster waren so getrübt, dass man das Innere nicht mehr erspähen konnte. Um was es hierbei ging war Diebesgut im Wert von mehreren hunderttausend Euro.   
Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass die Lagerhalle in jüngster Zeit betreten worden war, aber Ella täuschte sich bei Beweismitteln nie. 

Auf ihrem Weg waren die Diebe bereits über Leichen gegangen, weshalb eben auch die Mordkommission eingeschaltet wurde.  
Cloe schritt leise auf die Eingangspforte zu, mit der Hand am Schaft ihrer Dienstwaffe. Lucifer bewegte sich etwa halben Meter schräg hinter der Frau und sah immer wieder nervös über die Schulter.   
Ein bis zwei Hausnummern weiter waren zwei Motorräder abgestellt und der Dunkelhaarige war sich sicher, dass die Auspuffrohre noch Wärme in die milde Nachtluft abgestrahlt hatten.   
Zu dieser Uhrzeit war man nicht in dieser Gegend unterwegs, wenn man nicht etwas Spezielles vorhatte.   
Kurz hatte sich der Teufel ablenken lassen, folgte dem Detective nun aber auf Schritt und Tritt in die Werkshalle hinein. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, das Innenleben vor dem Verlassen auszuschlachten. Das Fließband war noch zusammen mit den Überresten der Maschinen an Ort und Stelle, wenn auch mit einer beachtlichen Staubdecke überzogen. Auf Geheiß reichte Lucifer die Taschenlampe weiter.   
Von dieser Perspektive wirkte der Raum noch viel größer und unüberschaubarer als es von draußen den Anschein machte.   
Mit einer Geste gab Cloe ihm wortlos zu verstehen, dass er den linken Abschnitt in Augenschein nehmen sollte. 

Eine im Lichtkegel fliehende Ratte erhielt flüchtig Lucifers Aufmerksamkeit.   
Zu dumm, dass Cloe ihm nicht zutraute eine Waffe sorgsam zu händeln. Verstecke waren genug vorhanden.  
Selbst mit Cloe in der Nähe, die ihn verletzlich machte, fühlte er sich normalerweise nicht so hilflos, aber irgendetwas war anders.   
Bei vorherigen Missionen war er stets auf einen Adrenalin-Kick aus gewesen und die Gefahr, in die sie sich eigentlich begaben, schierer Erregung gewichen. 

Irgendetwas an ihrer Situation brachten seine Haare im Nacken zu Stehen, denn sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Er drehte sich um, doch Cloe schien schon weiter in den angrenzenden Raum gelaufen zu sein, also konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Teil. 

Bei diesem Fall hatten sie es mit einer ganzen Bande zu tun. Mindestens drei, so viel konnte Ella ihnen sagen. Wäre es gut Verstärkung anzufordern? – Ach Unsinn, er war der Teufel und würde er Maze anrufen würde ihn diese nur auslachen. So viel also zu seinem Bauchgefühl.   
Die Stille war zum Zerreißen gespannt und dann, plötzlich wurde sie von einem lauten Rumpeln erfüllt.   
Jemand hatte eine Tonne umgeworfen und das metallische Dröhnen hallte von allen Seiten wider.   
Strammen Schrittes marschierte Lucifer auf die Geräuschquelle zu. Jetzt hatte der Höllenfürst endlich, die in schwarz eingemummte Person entdeckt, die versuchte zu entkommen.   
„Nicht mit mir!“

Mitten in der Bewegung zuckte Lucifer zusammen. Eindeutig Schüsse.   
Aber feuerte der Detective nicht immer nur einen Warnschuss ab, um einen Flüchtigen zum Stoppen zu bewegen? 

Ohne weitere Gedanken an denjenigen, der ihm gerade durch die Lappen ging zu, hastete der Teufel zu der Stelle, an der er Cloe vermutete.   
Keine Schritte waren zu hören. Er bog um die nächste Ecke und erstarrte. 

Da lag sie. Auf dem kalten Betonboden. Regungslos. Tot.   
Das Blut trat aus mehreren Schussverletzungen aus; eine am Kopf und, eine nicht genau bestimmbare Anzahl, im Brustkorb. 

Erschüttert sank Lucifer auf die Knie, legte seine Hand auf ihre bereits blass gewordene Wange und krümmte sich in einem Anflug von Schmerz.   
Es wollten keine Tränen über sein Gesicht rollen. Er konnte keine Trauer zulassen. Das einzige Gefühl was seinen Körper durchdrang war dieser stechende Schmerz, der ihm die Luft zum Atmen nahm. Es war, als wären alle seine Gefühle ausgebrannt. Nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle war von ihm übriggeblieben, die dasaß, zusammengekauert wie ein Häufchen Elend neben dem Leichnam seiner Partnerin.   
Das konnte nicht wirklich passiert sein. Eben waren sie doch noch zusammen hergefahren, da saß sie lebendig neben ihm. Lucifer rief sich an das freundliche Lächeln, das Cloe Ella zugeworfen hatte, als diese den beiden die Adresse vermittelt hatte, in den Sinn. 

All das ausgelöscht. In der Zeitspanne von wenigen Augenblicken. Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun? Wimmernd verharrte er an Ort und Stelle. 

***

Plötzlich spürte Lucifer eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Nicht wissend wie lange er schon unbeweglich verweilte, brachte er es nicht über sich auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. Selbst die Hand, die tröstlich wirken sollte, vermochte es nicht, ihn in die Realität zurück zu holen. 

Wie Daniel es letztendlich geschafft hatte Lucifer in sein Auto zu verfrachten, glitt an dem Teufel vorbei. 

Auch die vielen Emotionen, der Verlust seiner Ex-Frau, die über sein Gesicht huschten, blieben dem Dunkelhaarigen gänzlich verborgen. 

Wie ein Farbfilm zogen die Bilder an seinem Fenster vorbei.   
Lucifer fühlte sich wie in Watte gepackt, irgendwie betäubt, doch wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als ein paar Tabletten einzuwerfen, die ihm für einen Moment Ruhe beschaffen konnten. Wenn nur dieser übernatürliche Metabolismus nicht wäre!  
Seine Gefühle brodelten erst auf, als er erkannte, wohin Dan sie steuerte. Folter. Lucifer wollte wegrennen. Eigentlich hätte Dan ihn zu Linda fahren sollen. Das war es, was der Teufel erwartet hätte.

Wieso quälte Detective Arsch ihn jetzt auch noch damit ihn über Cloes Veranda zu ziehen. 

Maze öffnete. Sofort wurde ihr Blick glasig, als sie den Herrn der Hölle so am Boden sah.   
„Was ist passiert?“ Während Mazikeen Lucifer bis zum Sofa stützte nahm Trixie ihren Vater an die Hand.   
Bereits kurz darauf roch sie den Braten: „Wo ist Mom?“   
Anfangs waren ihre Worte gefasst doch schon bald brach das Mädchen in Panik aus. „Lucifer, wo hast du Mom gelassen?“   
„Ich… ich konnte ihr nicht helfen… ich … zu spät.“ Seine Stimme brach auf dem letzten Wort weg.   
In seinem Delirium bekam Lucifer gerade noch mit wie eine Tür geknallt wurde. Er dachte es wäre Trixie, die sich von ihren Gefühlen übermannt in ihr Zimmer verkroch, aber die Person, die fehlte war die Dämonin.   
Dass Trixie sich zwischen ihn und Dan gekuschelt hatte, war ihm nicht aufgefallen.

Was sollte er tun? Was konnte er tun? Was würde der Detective an seiner Stelle tun?   
\- Sie würde den Mörder schnappen!   
Einzig diese Aufgabe gab Lucifer den Willen wieder aufzustehen. Seine Trauer wandelte sich zu Hass. Oh, wer auch immer das getan hatte würde dafür büßen!

Still ließ er die trauernde Familie zurück.   



	2. Leg dich nicht mit dem Teufel an

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer sehnt sich nach Rache für Chloes Tod und seine Freunde stehen ihm bei das zu erreichen.

Eine Nachtschicht folgte der Nächsten. Nun kam auch Ella zu ihm in den Raum und knetete verlegen ihre Hände. Ansonsten traute sich mittlerweile kaum noch einer in die nähere Gegenwart des mürrischen Teufels. 

„Luce, willst du nicht mal Pause machen? Ich weiß, dass du Cloes Mörder dringend finden willst, das wollen wir alle, aber gerade folterst du dich nur selbst.   
Geh nach Hause! Geh schlafen! Sieh ein, dass du gerade nichts tun kannst, sorge lieber dafür, dass du wieder einen klaren Kopf bekommst!“   
„Ich werde einen Teufel tun und mich jetzt schlafen legen“, energisch knallte Lucifer den Stapel Fallakten auf Cloes Pult, an dem nun er arbeitete, „Aber wenn du schlafen willst, bitte! Ich halte dich nicht davon ab. Und ich dachte, wir wollten beide diesen Kerl für seine Taten bestrafen.“  
„Tu mir das nicht an Lucifer. Du bist verletzt und weißt nicht wovon du gerade redest. Sieh mich an!   
Du weißt, dass es uns beiden darum geht dieses Monster zu fassen.“   
„Oh, wenn ich denjenigen finde, der dafür verantwortlich ist, wird er sich wünschen niemals geboren worden zu sein.“

Es war das erste Mal, dass Lucifer endlich aufblickte und die dunkelhaarige Forensikerin konnte seine vom Schlafmangel blutunterlaufenen Augen sehen. Betroffen sah Ella weg.

Wie vom Donner gerührt wurde Ella aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Lucifer laut wurde.  
„Nein, nein, nein!“, der Teufel kniff die Augen zusammen, „ich brauche jetzt keine Therapie, ich brauche Chloes Killer und das auf der Stelle.“ Rasend steigerte Lucifer seine Lautstärkte.   
Ella, verwirrt, weil es nicht ihre Absicht war das vorzuschlagen, folgte Lucifers Blick über ihre Schulter.   
Linda und Maze schoben sich durch die Tür des Besprechungsraum. 

„Keine Sorge Lucifer, deshalb sind wir gar nicht hier. Maze kann dir sicher versichern, dass…“   
„Keine Zeit für Worte. Gib mir einen Namen, Lucifer, und ich finde den Kerl und reiße ihm all seine Eingeweide heraus.“   
„Wir haben immer noch keinen Namen“, über den Tisch gebeugt, breitete die Forensikerin die Fallakte für alle sichtbar aus, „wir haben nur die Kugeln der Mordwaffe, 9mm darüber ist auch nichts weiter herauszubekommen.   
Hier ein kurzer Überblick über den Fall: wir haben es mit einer Bande zu tun. Vor dem Lagerhaus, indem Lucifer und Chloe die Täter aufgreifen wollten, waren zwei Motorräder abgestellt, aber wir gehen anhand der Spuren davon aus, dass es noch mindestens eine weitere Person gab. Bisher können wir den Dieben fünf Einbrüche auf diverse Antiquariate zuschieben. Beim letzten war unglücklicherweise einer der Angestellten vor Ort. Er hat jetzt eine Kugel in der Brust und wurde am darauffolgenden Morgen vom Besitzer des Ladens tot aufgefunden.   
Mittlerweile haben wir von allen Antiquariaten ein Gutachten vom entstandenen Schaden erhalten.  
Das Lagerhaus hingegen wurde allerdings kurz bevor wir eine weitere Tatortuntersuchung durchführen konnten in die Luft gejagt. Auf der Straße gibt es keine Überwachungskameras. Wir haben also nichts an Beweismitteln aus dieser Quelle.“   
Mit seiner rechten Hand strich Lucifer über eine Fotografie, die am Tatort aufgenommen war.   
Schlagartig fühlte er sich in die dunkle Halle zurückversetzt. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich auf und für einen Moment zwang ihn die Erinnerung der Schüsse, die Augen zu schließen. Der Nachhall betäubte kurz seine Ohren und ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl ließ ihn fast zu Boden gehen. 

„Die Täter wussten, was sie taten und es ist zu vermuten, dass die Sprengladung schon zu Beginn als Sicherheit installiert wurde….   
Was starrt ihr mich alle so an? Natürlich werde ich mich nicht einfach so heraushalten, wenn es um meine Ex-Frau und die Mutter meiner Tochter geht.“ 

Dass Dan sich auch in den Fall einschalten würde, hätte allen klar sein müssen.  
Zuerst Charlotte und nun Chloe. Letztendlich musste Lucifer Daniels Fähigkeit, so geordnet und gradlinig vorzugehen anerkennen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ihm zu allem Überdruss in den letzten Tagen abhandengekommen war. Und der große Durchbruch im Fall war noch ausgeblieben. 

„Ella, du gehst bitte noch einmal zu unserer Adresse zurück und schaust, ob unserer Bande beim Legen der Sprengladung nicht doch ein Fehler unterlaufen ist. Finde heraus ob, es sich um einen Fernzünder gehandelt haben könnte und wie weit die Reichweite war.   
Linda, du siehst dir bitte die Fallakte an und erstellst aus deiner fachmännischen Sicht ein aktualisiertes Täterprofil“, Detective Espinoza verteilte die Aufgaben so souverän, als hätte er vor seinem Auftauchen bereits gewusst, wer ihm zur Verfügung stehen würde.

Mit einschüchternd kühlem Ausdruck rammte die Dämonin ihr Messer in die Tischplatte, doch der Griff, der den Schaft umklammert hielt, bebte vor Wut.   
„Wen darf ich hiermit aufschlitzen?“   
„Unsere Täter waren über unsere bisherigen Schritte zu gut informiert. Deswegen bitte ich dich, einem Kopfgeld hinterher zu jagen, von dem du glaubst, dass er gut als Sündenbock für den Mord an einer Polizistin, und den Diebstählen herhalten kann. Vielleicht werden die Täter unvorsichtig, wenn wir sie erst einmal in Sicherheit wiegen und jemand an ihrer Stelle verhaften… Oh, und ich glaub es nicht, dass ich das dazu sagen muss, aber keiner wird verletzt, Maze!“ 

Missmutig verschränkte der Teufel die Arme. Dan war nicht sein größter Fan, aber dass er ihn nicht für eine Aufgabe eingeteilt hatte, ging ihm an die Nieren:   
„Falls es dir entgangen ist, DETECTIVE ARSCH, ich bin auch noch hier.“   
„Ganz ruhig Lucifer, ich brauche dich, um noch einmal die Besitzer des Antiquariates zu befragen, wir müssen jetzt in alle möglichen Richtungen gleichzeitig ermitteln.“ 

Die ruhig-berechnende Fassade Daniels bröckelte. Vom Hass getrieben schlug er mit dem Handballen vor sich auf die Unterlagen. Überrascht zog Lucifer eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Egal wie lange es auch dauern sollte, sie würden die Täter finden… jemand würde noch dafür büßen… 

*****

„Maze wird uns dafür umbringen nicht Bescheid gesagt zu haben!“, Dans Worte waren mehr ins Nichts gerichtet, als an Lucifer – sie dienten zu nichts weiter, als die nächsten Minuten zu überbrücken.   
Die Nachbarschaft war erschreckend normal. Nicht das, was die beiden Männer erwartet hatten bevor sie aufgebrochen waren – weder sonderlich pompös noch sonderlich elend. Ein Haus glich dem anderen, die Rasenflächen in den Vorgärten waren zentimetergenau getrimmt und in den Hofeinfahrten parkten Pick-Ups, die für die Innenstadt nicht wirklich tauglich waren. 

Dan zog die Waffe aus der Halterung und gab Lucifer mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen, dass er die Wohnung stürmen durfte.   
Ein metallisches Klicken, zeigte an, dass der Schließmechanismus ausgehebelt wurde.  
Schnurstracks schritt der Teufel den Flur entlang auf das angrenzende Wohnzimmer zu aus dem die monotonen Laute eines im Hintergrund laufenden Fernsehers dröhnten.   
Ohne Daniels Reaktion abzuwarten, hievte Lucifer den perplexen Mann aus dem Sofa und seine Hände umschlossen den Hals des Verbrechers. Mit rot aufflammenden Augen verstärkte Lucifer den Druck auf die doch so empfindliche Stelle.   
Die furchterfüllten Augen des Mannes, blieben an dem Polizisten im Raum hängen. Unter Keuchen brachte er ein Betteln hervor: „Das kann er doch nicht tun. Helfen Sie mir?“   
Im Augenwinkel bekam Lucifer mit, wie Daniel wie ein Tiger hinter seinem Rücken herumschlich, dabei hatte der Teufel weiterhin die Augen fest auf sein Opfer gerichtet. Egal was der andere sagen würde, dieses Stück menschlichen Abschaums verdiente Bestrafung und der Teufel würde seine Meinung durch nichts umstimmen lassen. 

„Das hätten Sie sich überlegen müssen bevor sie die Polizistin umgebracht haben… Lucifer, ich glaube ihr Griff ist noch zu locker…“  
„Wenn Sie meinen, Detective.“

Alles was er tat schien nicht genug zu sein. Lucifer wollte diesen Mistkerl leiden sehen. Er sollte für seine Missetaten bezahlen. Es war fast schon eine Schande, dass sie die beste Foltermeisterin der Hölle nicht bei sich hatten, aber Lucifers Zorn erlaubte niemandem mehr sich zwischen ihn und sein Opfer zu stellen.   
Wenn er es auch sonst eher bedauerte, für alles Böse der Menschheit verantwortlich gemacht zu werden, würde er in diesem Moment um nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollten, wer er war. Der Teufel! 

„Daniel, verschwinden Sie!“   
Es war egal, dass der Polizist auch der Meinung war dieses Schwein zu erledigen, doch Lucifer war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren und auch wenn Dan bereits wusste, dass er wirklich der Teufel war, so hatte er bislang keine guten Erfahrungen damit gemacht, sein Teufelsgesicht vor seinen Freunden zur Schau zu stellen. 

„Ich bleibe! Tun Sie was Sie tun müssen. Auf mich müssen Sie keine Rücksicht nehmen. Das haben Sie doch sowieso noch nie.“   
Dans Körpersprache ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.   
Mit vor Wut bebenden Händen schleuderte Lucifer den Körper von sich, in die nächste Wand hinein, die er mit einem dumpfen Rumps durchbrach. Sein Kopf flammte blutrot auf und vor Angst winselnd kroch der Mörder immer weiter rückwärts.   
„Bitte verschonen Sie mich… ich wollte nie jemanden umbringen … doch erst die Schulden … und dann das ganze Geld … ich hatte doch keine Wahl. Wenn ich gewusst hätte mit wem ich es zu tun habe…“   
Unaufhaltsam schlotterten seine Zähne beim Sprechen.   
Lucifer ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren, doch Daniel war schnell wieder bei dem Mann.   
„Das war die Mutter meines Kindes!“, der Schrei hallte in dem – inzwischen viel zu zerstörten – Wohnzimmer umher. Der Polizist packte den Anderen beim Hemdkragen und trat ihm hasserfüllt zwischen die Beine, bevor er sich abwand und den Teufel sein restliches Werk verrichten ließ.


	3. Ein Toast auf’s Pläne-Schmieden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noch immer hat Lucifer den Verlust von Chloe noch nicht verkraftet und dann kommt ihm die alles verändernde Idee.

Es war ein trister Sonntagnachmittag. Eigentlich spielte die Tatsache, dass Sonntag war keine allzu große Rolle.

Seit Dan und er Chloes Mörder aufgespürt hatten, hatte Lucifer nicht das Bedürfnis verspürt noch einmal aufs Polizeirevier zurück zu kehren.

In dem Gedanken weiter zur Arbeit zu gehen, sah er keinen Zweck. Klar hatte er sich ein Leben hier auf der Erde aufgebaut, aber mit Chloes Tod schien alles andere kaum noch nennenswert.

Der Sinn, der hinter allem Stand war wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen.

So war er heute aber doch bei seinem Bruder und dessen kleiner Familie, um wenigstens ein bisschen vor die Tür zu kommen, aber alle Therapiesitzungen mit Linda halfen nicht über den Verlust und die Trauer hinweg.

„Ich dachte wirklich diesen Mistkerl aufzuspüren würde helfen, aber es bringt sie nicht zurück.“

Amanadiel goss ihm gerade eine Tasse Kaffee ein, der war genauso trist wie dieser Nachmittag, denn sein Flachmann lag noch irgendwo in seinem Penthouse herum.

Vermutlich irgendwo zwischen angefangenen, umgeworfenen und erschreckenderweise schon geleerten Spirituosenflaschen.

Die Sauberkeit in Lindas und Amanadiels Wohnung allerdings, bildete einen gravierenden Kontrast zu dem Wirrwarr in seinem Kopf, sodass er sich seltsam abgekoppelt von dieser Realität fühlte.

Der Deckenventilator und die Holzbalken, die aus Sicherheit immer noch mit Luftpolsterfolie eingewickelt waren, obwohl Baby-Charly das Licht der Welt ohne ein paar Flügel erblickt hatte, deuteten auf eine liebevolle Familie hin, die ihm ferner nicht sein konnte.

"Lucie, das tut mir so leid. Wenn es etwas gibt, was ich für dich tun kann lass es mich wissen!"

Dass von seinem Bruder nicht einmal eine schnippische Antwort kam, machte Amanadiel Sorgen.

Achtlos rührte der Teufel in seiner Tasse.

Zuerst war Lucifer wütend auf die Täter gewesen, dann auf sich selbst, als er nach und nach einsah, dass er Chloes Tod nicht hätte verhindern können, fühlte er sich noch machtloser.

Er war den Fängen eines böse-gesinnten Schicksals schutzlos ausgeliefert und das brachte einen alten Zorn zum Wiederentflammen.

„Das ist alles Dads Schuld!“

Amanadiel sah ihn mitleidig an: „Dads Wege sind unergründlich.“

„Unergründlich hin oder her. Zuerst platziert er den Detective auf meinem Weg, sorgt schön dafür, dass ich nach und nach Gefühle für sie entwickle, um sie dann grausam aus meinem Leben zu reißen, an einen Ort, an dem ich sie niemals wieder sehen werde. Welch glorreicher Plan das doch ist Bruder!

Ich hab diese ständigen Spielchen und dauerhaften Manipulationen so satt. Und wenn Vater denkt, dass ich hier herumsitze und Däumchen drehe, während er nach und nach alles zerstört was mir wichtig ist, hat er sich geschnitten.“

„Was willst du schon machen, Luce?“

„Was weiß ich. Alles. Nichts. Irgendwas. Irgendwas muss ich einfach tun“, ein Schmunzeln rann über seine Lippen, er selbst fand seine Idee nur zu ironisch, „wenn Dad damit nur mal keine Rebellion provoziert hat…“

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Das kann unmöglich dein Ernst sein!“

„Ganz und gar nicht Bruder. Mach dich bereit für die Rebellion 2.0!“

***

Amanadiel tigerte noch lange auf und ab. Es kam ihm so vor als würde Linda heute außergewöhnlich lange in ihrer Praxis sein. Sie musste Lucifer seinen grotesken Plan ausreden, denn er konnte es nicht. Aber er würde Lucifer nicht Wissens in sein Verderben laufen lassen.

Hatte sein idiotischer Teufelsbruder in all den Jahrhunderten denn nichts gelernt?

****

Nicht wenig später stand die Therapeutin auf Lucifers Türschwelle. Auch das "Bing" des Fahrstuhls lockte den Teufel nicht aus den Tiefen des Penthouses hervor.

Rascheln und Wühlen drang aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Lucifer?!" Wenn die Umstände anders gewesen wären, hätte sie sich nicht mir nichts dir nichts Richtung Lucifers Bett begeben, um etwaige böse Überraschungen zu vermeiden.

"Bitte sag mir das du einen Kurztrip nach Las Vegas geplant hast und nicht immer noch an dieser Idee festhängst?"

"Welches dieser Hemden sorgt für einen dramatischeren Auftritt?"

In Lucifers Eifer dachte er nicht einmal daran auf Lindas Bedenken einzugehen. Linda ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen und betrachtete eine Weile wie er achtlos Klamotten in den kleinen Reisekoffer warf.

"Auf ein Wort, Lucifer!" Einladend klopfte sie auf den freien Platz zu ihrer Linken. Fast schon verdutzt hielt der Teufel in seiner Beschäftigung inne, stöhnte einmal kurz laut auf und setzte sich auf den Bettrand.

Sein Körper spiegelte seine Abspannung deutlich nach außen. Er war bereit jeden Moment wieder aufzuspringen. Auch jetzt konnte er im Sitzen nicht stillhalten und zuckte nervös mit dem Fuß.

Diese Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, sah man sonst nicht auf seinem Gesicht. Erstaunlich, wie erwachsen er auf einmal wirkte.

"Bevor du etwas einzuwenden hast, ja du hast Recht. Ich glaub zum ersten Mal, kann ich es anerkennen, dass sich Amanadiel Sorgen um mich macht, aber versteh doch, ich kann nicht anders." Sein Tonfall war verzweifelt und unkontrolliert hoch

"Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ein schwerer Verlust ist, mit dem du dich gerade rumschlägst, aber ich verspreche dir, der Schmerz wird mit der Zeit nach lassen ..., wenn man aufgewühlt ist, sollte man keine lebensverändernden Entscheidungen treffen.

Das wirst du später bereuen!"

Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er die Worte einsacken, doch wusste, dass sein Schmerz tiefer saß. Seit seinem Fall hatte er für Äonen nur das Schlechte in sich gesehen; Chloe hatte das verändert. Sie wurde zu seiner ganzen Welt. Er hatte sich verändert, verbessert, ihretwegen. Was blieb ihm denn jetzt noch? Wollte er in das Leben vor dem Eintritt eines gewissen Detectives zurückkehren? Sicher nicht. Der Alkohol, die Orgien, all die Menschen, die ihn begehrten ... es hatte seinen Reiz, aber sein Leben war nicht mehr komplett.

"Nichts was du sagst könnte mich umstimmen."

Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet.

"Hast du einen Plan?"

Nervös hatte Linda die Hände über ihren Schoß gefaltet und den Kopf dahin gesenkt. Dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen sollte der Teufel nicht sehen.

Viel zu groß war die Angst ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

"So etwas in der Art...

Sag meinem Bruder, dass ich keine andere Wahl hatte... Wenn es gut läuft kann er mich ja einmal in der Hölle besuchen."

Den Fall, dass es schlecht laufen konnte, brauchte er nicht zu erwähnen.


	4. Auf sie mit Gebrüll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer setzt seinen Plan Gott zu konfrontieren endlich in die Tat um.

Im Nachhinein würde Lucifer niemals zugeben wie verschwitzt seine Hände waren, die er vor Nervosität nicht stillhalten konnte.

Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, er hätte das flammende Schwert für sich behalten, dann würde er hier zumindest nicht unbewaffnet herumstehen, oder was hätte er sonst mitbringen sollen? Ein reguläres Schwert? Eine Pistole?

Man hielt nicht einfach eine Pistole an Gottes Kopf und verlangte seine Freundin zurück.

Nein, lieber tat man das mit leeren Händen, stand alleine und als Ausgeschlossener vor den gewaltigen Himmelspforten.

Für die ganze Seelen, die in den Himmel kamen, war das mit Sicherheit ein pompöser und Eindruck schenkender Anblick, aber für ihn, den Teufel, wirkte es wie die Gitter vor einer Gefängniszelle, nur konnte er nicht genau sagen, ob er ein- oder ausgesperrt war.

Weiter als zu diesem Zeitpunkt reichte sein Plan nicht. Es war auch weniger Plan, als mehr ein Ziel, das er erreichen wollte, oder zumindest seiner Wut freien Lauf gegenüber diesen lassen, die sie seiner Meinung nach verdienten.

Nachdenklich legte er seine Hände um das kühle Metall und stemmte sein Gewicht dagegen. Wie kaum anders zu erwarten bewegten sich die Tore nicht einen Millimeter.

Der Teufel tat das erst Beste was ihm einfiel, er rüttelte an den Stangen und Wut verzerrte sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze.

"DAAAAAD!"

So oft hatte dieser Aufschrei in den letzten Jahrhunderten seine Frustration zum Ausdruck gebracht, so oft lag es Lucifer wie ein Fluch auf der Zunge.

Erstaunt ließ er vom Tor ab.

Das konnte er nicht Glauben. 

Ein himmlischer Schein breitete sich aus, wie aus einem schlecht gemachten Blockbuster, nur ohne lauter werdende, untermalende Filmmusik.

"Hallo Bruder!" Gabriels Stimme kam wie aus dem Nichts und ließ ihr zusammenfahren. Der Engel musterte ihn mir einem abschätzigen Blick, der Lucifer gleich zwei Dinge verriet. Gabriel war nicht auf eigene Faust hier und er sollte sich lieber vorsehen, was seine Geschwister betraf, waren sie doch nicht alle so... diplomatisch.

"Ich werde nicht gehen. Diesmal wirst du mich nicht so einfach los."

Sein Bruder seufzte auf, offenbar passte es ihm nicht in den Kram sich nun mit dem verbannten Sohn auseinander setzen zu müssen.

Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort an Lucifer zu verschwenden fuhr er mit seinen schlaksigen Fingern über den himmlischen Verschlussmechanismus, der die Tore zusammenhielt.

Lucifer hatte an diesem Punkt angekommen bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass er eintreten durfte. Nervenspannend langsam schwangen die Metallpforten nach innen auf, sodass Lucifer jeden Moment befürchtete, doch noch hinfort gejagt zu werden. Nichts dergleichen folgte.

Mit einem Kopfnicken wies Gabriel ihn an, ihm zu folgen.

Vereinzelt vernahm er ein Rascheln, als sich eins seiner Geschwister ein kleines Stück aus seiner Wolke hervorräkelte, um einen kurzen Blick auf ihn und Gabriel zu erhaschen, die dem Pfad zur Silbernen Stadt folgten.

Sobald Lucifer einen von ihnen entdeckte, duckte sich dieser sofort weg, aber das Getuschel begleitete sie noch den Rest des Weges, dass selbst Gabriel die Augen verdrehte.

Der Engel ließ ihm nicht einmal einen Augenblick, die ganzen Eindrücke, des Ortes, der einst sein Zuhause war, zu verarbeiten. Ungeduldig schritt er voran und Lucifer musste beinahe lostraben, um Schritt zu halten. 

Dann blieb Gabriel vor einer Holztür stehen und strich sich die Falten seines Gewandes glatt.

"Vater möchte dich sehen, Samael."

Bei der Erwähnung des Namens, den er einmal vor sehr, sehr... sehr langer Zeit stolz getragen hatte, zuckte Lucifer zusammen. Er vergaß sogar, seinen Unmut darüber zu verkünden, wie sein Bruder ihn eben angesprochen hatte 

Seine Augen fuhren mit Schreck über die Türe, die ihm anzeigte, wohin sein Bruder ihn geführt hatte, so als wäre er sich nicht bei jedem weiteren Schritt näher dahin, schmerzlich bewusst geworden, wovor er sich nun nicht länger verstecken konnte.

So oft schon wollte er eine Rechtfertigung für das, was sein Vater ihm angetan hat, doch was wollte er jetzt, wo er tatsächlich hier stand? Wo alles nicht bloß eine seiner Fantasien war, die ihm halfen mit der Situation umzugehen?

Er überließ es Gabriel anzuklopfen. Falls dem ein "Herein" gefolgt war, war es Lucifer durch die Lappen gegangen, denn wie paralysiert ließ er nun zu, dass sein Bruder eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und ihn in den geräumigen Saal hinein schon, während sein Hals immer trockener wurde und Lucifer erwartete, gleich kein Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen.

"Hallo, mein Sohn!" Die Stimme drang durch Lucifers Körper, durch das komplette Wesen seiner Existenz. Der Teufel sackte dort wo er gerade stand zusammen und wagte es kaum aufzublicken.

"Du hast dir Zeit gelassen hier her zurück zu kommen."

"Du hast mich verbannt, D-A-D"

Er zog das letzte Wort noch einmal extra in die Länge, fügte trotzdem nichts weiter an.

Gott wandte seinen Blick von dem gefallenen Engel ab und fixierte nun den anderen, der bei ihn im Raum stand. Gabriels Körperhaltung signalisierte Anspannung. Er stand da, wie der loyale Soldat der er war, die Hände hinter dem Rücken und stockgerade.

Und dennoch, seine Augen verrieten seine Unsicherheit. Ohne Worte gab Gott ihm zu verstehen er solle den Raum verlassen. Der Engel kam dem nur äußerst stockend nach.

Nun hieß es Gott und er alleine, das glaube Lucifer jedenfalls und deshalb konnte er auch die Überraschung kaum verbergen als noch eine weitere Person, die sich vorher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, dazu Schritt.

Sein Puls beschleunigte sich, als er das honigblonde Haar und die strahlenden, auf ihn gerichteten Augen wiedererkannte.


End file.
